


so in love

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, hyeongjun dongpyo eunsang junho mentioned, hyeongjun is mentioned in all my works are we even surprise at this point, mention of netflix ‘tall girl’, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which minhee has been there since the start of donghyun’s life.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Keum Donghyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	so in love

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this a month ago but well…i wasn’t confident i guess? i hope i did well ehee <3

minhee has been there for as long as donghyun can remember.

maybe because their moms were THE best friend of the century. their moms have been best friend since kindergarten, donghyun believes. they went to the same school for their entire school life, before they parted ways when it's time to go to university. thanks to the modern technology, they found each other again once they both came back to korea. 

time passed, they got married in the same year, and according to his mom, the kang family decided to move to the house next to theirs once donghyun was born. minhee was barely one year old at the moment. minhee's mom thought it’s a good idea for them to grow up together.

donghyun's mom purposely send him to primary school the same year minhee did. they didn't go to kindergarten previously, but they definitely did better than the other students because the two of them easily memorise and understand everything. 

during the six years of primary school, it doesn't matter when or where, minhee and donghyun were always together. they were deskmate, they always have lunch together, or spend the break time finishing homework in the library together.

the moms were happy, their own children remind them of themselves. minhee and donghyun were happy too, their friendship was so strong, that anyone who happens to be around them feels like they don't exist. minhee and donghyun were always in their own world. 

but once they entered middle school, everything changed. 

they went to different class. minhee to the first class while donghyun to the third class. his final exam result was disappointing, he was sick on the week they had the exam. donghyun promised to minhee that he will study harder and they will be classmate again.

but then, they were told that they will stay in the same class for three years. for what reason, donghyun don't remember. but they were sad about it. 

minhee found new friends, namely song hyeongjun, son dongpyo and lee eunsang. he also becomes the vice president of student council's favourite junior once he got recruited into the student council.

donghyun? hyeongjun and dongpyo were not really fond of him, they only talk to him when needed, any other time, they will just smile at each other. only eunsang who seems comfortable with him when minhee bring donghyun along during their hangout. so slowly, donghyun distanced himself from the circle. 

it's not that donghyun can't find any other friend, maybe he grew too dependent on the older that he can't seem to find someone who can replace minhee. 

_replace_.

donghyun felt like minhee have replaced him with his new friends. 

donghyun was no longer the first person minhee called when he is bored, donghyun was no longer the one minhee cries to when something goes wrong, donghyun was no longer minhee's deskmate.

they eventually stopped talking to each other at some point. donghyun admitted it was his fault. he told minhee that he is busy everytime minhee asked if he wants to hangout. he turned to the other way everytime he see minhee at the school. he purposely go to school early so he don't have to walk with minhee. probably the latter thought he hated being friend with him, so he begin to avoid donghyun too. 

donghyun became a loner. while minhee became more and more famous at school as time passed. minhee became the school's baseball player during his second year. later on, during his last year in middle school, minhee becomes the president of student council and the captain of the baseball team. everyone knows him, he was teacher's favourite too. 

donghyun made some friends through the three years, but he was never really close to anyone. he liked sitting alone at the back of the class. for three years straight, his parents got called by his homeroom teacher because donghyun doesn't want to talk to anyone unless needed, donghyun have lunch alone, donghyun asked to do groupworks alone. but donghyun was quick to cover up, he told his parents that he's fine, _he have minhee_, when in fact, he forgot the last time he had a proper conversation with the latter. 

family dinner was something that their family does together, at least twice a month. but minhee was often absent, or come late, due to many extra works and baseball practice. but honestly, donghyun knew minhee was avoiding him too. when minhee is around, they usually only exchange smile and say a few words to each other, before minhee went home, to take a shower and rest after a long day. 

the moms realised the change, and they understand their kids' situation. they decide to do nothing and just watch the kids as them too, are getting busy working for their children. they know the two didn't fight, and will eventually find each other again once they enter high school. 

_they were right._

minhee and donghyun finally got into the same class, eunsang, dongpyo and hyeongjun too. but much to donghyun's surprise, minhee choose to sit with him, instead of one of the three. dongpyo and hyeongjun sit behind them, while eunsang sit next to them, with a kid called junho.

soon later, minhee introduced donghyun to the seniors minhee were close with in middle school. slowly, donghyun was accepted into their circle. 

since that, minhee and donghyun always go to school together again. donghyun decided to join the school council so that he won't be alone again, he received a ton of extra works, but it was fun doing the works with minhee and the others.

when minhee have baseball practice, donghyun will go home first, and come back later to fetch minhee and walk with him. minhee always nag about that, saying that it's dangerous for donghyun to walk alone, but donghyun have been doing it for three years straight and nothing happened. 

they begin to spend more time with each other. every night is either a netflix night or a studying night. sometimes at donghyun's room, sometimes at minhee's. but most of the time, it will be minhee's. it often ended with donghyun accidentally falling asleep, and they found themselves cuddling the next day. 

there was this one day, on a weekend, when their circle planned to hangout together, but the two didn't show up, so yunseong and jungmo decide to go to their house to check on them. 

yunseong let out the loudest snort when he saw the two sleeping together. jungmo giggled, hitting his best friend's shoulder before he told him to leave the two alone. donghyun swore he was half awake at that moment, and he heard yunseong saying "best friend huh? kang minhee is so stupid. it's so obvious that donghyun likes him back!"

maybe that's when donghyun begin to develop a crush on minhee. so it wasn't something platonic after all, he thoughts. 

they ended up not joining the hangout, and minhee surprisingly, wasn't sad. he was happy when donghyun suggested that both of them should take a walk at the park near their house. it was nice, and donghyun couldn't be happier when minhee bought him his favourite mint choco ice cream.

before he knows it, donghyun found himself crying over the thought of minhee dating someone else. donghyun remember, the first time he cried because of that was when they were watching tall girl. it was a cheesy romantic comedy, and the main character kinda remind him of minhee (and it doesn't help that minhee's brother, kang daniel, was a famous model at that moment, donghyun felt like they are the real life version of the main characters of the movie!). he was so scared that the tall girl might end up dating the other guy instead of her best friend, but yeah, she ended up dating her best friend.

donghyun won't stop clinging at minhee that week, and he literally shoot glares to everyone who try to initiate any skinship with his best friend, making sure that no one will try to be the stig to his jodi.

_god, that was so stupid._

they rewatch the movie at least five times that week, minhee won't stop complaining but still comply, and donghyun couldn't care less about his complaint.

the seventh time they watch the movie, it was the night before their graduation day. at the end of the movie, donghyun confessed to minhee. he was shocked too, he don't know where did he find the courage to do so, but he did it. 

minhee's reaction was disappointing, but donghyun knew it's because it's the seventh time they watch the same movie, minhee was bored, minhee was sleepy, and donghyun believed he didn't really process what the younger said. because minhee's answer were "sure, that's cool."

the next morning, minhee, who was again, the president of the student council, gave a speech on their graduation day and mentioned his beloved vice president of the student council, keum donghyun. he thanked donghyun for staying by his side for their entire high school years. donghyun don't know if minhee still have feeling for him or not, but still, he was silently praying that minhee won't ask him out while giving speech, because as sweet as it sounds, that's so unprofessional and improper. 

minhee didn't. and donghyun was almost scared that he won't. 

_but he did._

he asked donghyun to be his boyfriend later on, at their favourite restaurant. all their friend congratulate them. hyeongjun exposed minhee that day. he told everyone that minhee called him at 5 a.m., four hours before their graduation just to rant about how he heard donghyun's confession but was too sleepy to process his words. minhee cried to hyeongjun, saying stuff like "what if he think i dont like him?" and "what if he finds someone else?". it was funny, they all laughed, minhee and donghyun went home smiling that day. 

they became roommate once they enter the same university. 

they had their very first big fight on the first day of university. minhee stole donghyun's sweater, and donghyun was beyond upset, because he haven't wear it yet despite it being his. it becomes a bigger fight, as minhee unintentional raised his voice to the younger, telling him that he used to share everything with the younger even though he is no one and he never complain about it. 

of course, donghyun was upset when he was referred as 'no one'. _was he really no one in minhee's life before they became boyfriends? _

minhee only realise it later, when he is dozing off during his second class. he called donghyun a lot of times, but it was left unanswered because donghyun left his phone at their room. what worse, donghyun came home late that day, because he went to collect himself alone. he came back with a sunflower, he wanted to apologise to minhee first, but all he got was minhee throwing the flower away, shouting at him, telling him how worried he was because he didn't answer his calls, and no one knows where he went to. 

donghyun cried again, and went to sleep at yunseong and jungmo's place that night. donghyun was glad that their favourite seniors attended the same university, or else he wouldn't know who to go to. yunseong was furious, but donghyun told him that he was fine, and both of them will be fine by the next day. 

_but no._

_they weren't fine._

three days passed, donghyun finally came back to their assigned dorm because minhee didn't find him. minhee was too egoist to apologise to talk to the younger (but he knows donghyun was okay, yunseong won't stop screaming at him on kkt), so all donghyun received was a glare. the latter leave without a word. donghyun cried alone in his room that day. 

despite living together, they rarely see each other due to different class schedule. minhee choose to eat outside the university all the time, while donghyun rather cook to save his money. of course, his parents can afford giving him extra money for living, but donghyun choose to be mature and independent. he even start doing part time job, which leads to another reason why he don't see minhee often. 

they weren't in speaking terms, till one month later. jungmo eventually exploded and screamed at minhee for ignoring donghyun and leaving him sick on the bed. hell, minhee don't even know donghyun was sick. he felt so sorry, that he cried on the spot when jungmo and yunseong scold him. 

minhee came back to their room with three bags full of snacks and one bag full of medicine. he placed all the snack in front of the television at the living room, before he went to donghyun's room. donghyun was surprised, but he gave the older a small smile. 

minhee was silent when he pass donghyun some tablets and a glass of water. he was still silent when he carry donghyun to the living room. he placed donghyun's head on his lap, letting the younger's small figure lay on the sofa and tall girl start playing on the tv as the two of them start eating their snack. 

somehow, at the end of the movie, they found themselves kissing, giggling during the kiss. 

who knows, a month of fight can end just because of a stupid romantic comedy movie? 

_that day, for the first time, donghyun told minhee that he loves him. _

he told minhee that he was sorry for being childish, he told minhee that he loves him, and he will always love him. minhee was taken aback, but he did say it back. _i love you too, keum donghyun_. it sounds cringy, but it was sweet to donghyun. 

minhee got sick too after that, and jungmo and yunseong were mad. nevertheless, they were happy for them. donghyun can never forget yunseong's "i told you to take care of him, not kiss him and get sick too, idiot." to minhee. minhee rolled his eyes behind yunseong, it was funny. 

they rarely fight after that. everytime one of them seems like he will explode, they will quickly run to the park and buy ice cream before they take a walk and talk to each other calmly. it became an unspoken rule, and they were happy. 

some years passed, and both of them graduated from university. their result were impressive, both minhee and donghyun got into the dean's list almost every semester. “genius brats,” yunseong said on the day of their graduation.

yunseong who graduated two years before them, offered donghyun a job. two of them took the same course, law course. and that's how donghyun end up working at yunseong's family's law firm. 

while that, minhee choose to continue his parents' legacy as a doctor. 

_everything was going so well for them._

they still live together even after they move out from their university's hostel. they move out into a much bigger space, a condominium minhee's parents gifted to them as a graduation gift. but, just like before, they don't have time to see each other. sometimes minhee don't come home for a week, when he did, donghyun came home late because of work. 

_but that's okay, they understand each other._

they still try to at least have a meal together once a week and have a three minutes phone call everyday. they will also take a one week leave every six month, for a short vacation. 

it was hard, not being able to spend time with each other all the time because of work, not even during weekends. but they were okay. they trust each other. their love for each other is stronger than anything else. 

it was five years later, when they finally get to align their holidays for a longer vacation. they went to travel for one month, having the time of their life. 

they had a little fight in front eiffel tower when they were reminiscing their memories. minhee talked about how he likes donghyun first, donghyun said he confess first and minhee snorted, saying "i asked you out first!" proudly. donghyun pouted, thinking that he wil lose but then he shoot minhee with a "i said i love you first!" 

minhee sighed, before he suddenly get into one knee. donghyun's eyes widened at his boyfriend sudden action. minhee took out a velvet box from his pocket, opening it. the diamond ring that donghyun talk about on their last holiday. 

"i propose first." 

he said, smiling sweetly before he continue. 

"keum donghyun, i don't remember but i know i met you for the first time on your day one on earth, and i want to keep seeing you till my last day on earth. i realise i'm in love with you since the first day of the second semester, on the first year of high school. i planned to confess to you after we took our college entrance exam, but i chicken out and yunseong hyung hit my head so hard that i feel like the world is falling apart. but after i start dating you, i realise that my world will only fall apart the day you decide to leave me. it haven't happen, and i hope it won't. i want to be with you forever, for the rest of my life, and for the rest of my next life, if possible. keum donghyun, will you marry me?" 

donghyun was speechless. tears start dripping down his cheek. minhee only smile at him, waiting for his answer. 

"you know, his knee is not strong enough after the window shopping you guys did two hours ago, you better answer him or someone might have to go back to the hotel with a wheelchair," someone said. donghyun don't need to turn to know that the sarcastic voice was yunseong's. 

"can you stop being sarcastic for a minute and let the kids have their moment?!" he heard jungmo later on, and also a loud 'ouch' from yunseong. probably the other hit him, like he always does. 

donghyun giggled, before he nodded. 

"yes, kang minhee. i will marry you, i would love to spend the rest of my life with you." 

ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ 

"i flew to new york just to buy that," jungmo said, referring to the ring around their ring finger. again, donghyun stretched out his hand just to see how pretty the ring, it fit perfectly. 

"he don't even buy me souvenirs," yunseong complained, before he violently stab his steak. 

"god, stop complaining! that was one time!" 

minhee and donghyun just smile at the two, eating their steak quietly as the two keep bickering. 

_sigh, they really have no idea on how to help yunseong propose to jungmo._

**Author's Note:**

> we really need more works with keummini as the main pair


End file.
